


derek's best birthday

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, small little future kid fic, they have 2 little girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>quick little tumblr fic about stiles and derek and their two little girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	derek's best birthday

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so all mistakes are my own 
> 
> enjoy :)

derek was trying to sleep in on a particularly rainy sunday morning when he heard a loud shriek from downstairs. he immediately jumped out of bed, ready and on high alert to protect his family from whatever was putting their lives in danger. 

after a moment, derek heard stiles laughing, along with their daughters. clearly they were giving their dad a hard time, nothing life threatening today. derek crawled back into bed. 

he loved his life. he had overcome a lot of self-hatred and living life with no emotional attachments with anyone, to having a stable pack, a loving husband, and two beautiful kids. 

an omega was making her way through their territory about 5 years ago and she was pregnant. she was scared and didn’t want the kids, seeking out Derek and Scott to ask for help.  
it was a no-brainer for derek and stiles. they housed the werewolf until she gave birth to twins. she immediately signed over her parental rights and left town a few days later. before they knew it, they were parents to newborn twins. 

it was stressful and difficult at first but derek wouldn’t trade it for the world. Claudia and Talia were everything to them. he had always wanted kids of his own and now he had two girls of his own.  
derek eventually made his way out of bed when he smelled the coffee machine finish making that morning’s coffee. he brushed his teeth and grabbed a shirt before making his way downstairs to his family. 

he stood in the doorway, watching stiles attempt to show off while flipping pancakes, to impress their daughters. stiles flipped one pancake, completely missing it on the way back down, resulting in the pancake falling on the floor. 

“daddy!” the girls laughed in unison. 

stiles just picked up the pancake, putting it off to the side for now. he was sure their dog could have it as a snack later.

derek stood back and watched stiles make a few more pancakes while his daughters stood on chairs on either side of him, talking to him about any and everything. 

they were talking about how much their missed uncle scott and aunt kira and their cousins. derek thought that a pack bonding night was in order. now that the pack all had kids, everyone was so busy. but it was nice when they got together every now and again. the kids all got along great and it was so nice for derek, to have a big pack again. 

derek snapped back to reality when he heard two chairs scrape as his daughters jumped off their chairs and turned around. 

“papa! you can't be here!” claudia exclaimed. 

“yeah papa this is a secret mission you’re gonna ruin it” talia added. 

“girls, it’s okay. but der baby, please humor them and go back upstairs and wait for us” stiles said, giving derek a knowing look. 

derek just smiled and walked back upstairs, making himself comfortable in bed. he waited for a few minutes before his family made their way bak upstairs. 

stiles was holding a breakfast tray filled with coffee, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. claudia was holding an envelope and talia had a little bag in her hand. 

stiles pushed them forward and in unison they sang happy birthday to derek. 

“happy birthday papa. we made you breakfast in bed. we hope you like it.”

“yeah and me and talia have a present for you! and a card. daddy helped pick it out we hope you love it”

stiles set the tray down on their side table, crawling into bed with his kids and his husband. derek opened the envelope to find two handmade cards from the girls. there was lots of glitter and derek sighed internally as the glitter got all over the bedsheets. 

he gave his girls a kiss, thanking them for the cards. 

“wait no papa there is a present too”

they handed derek the bag, eagerly waiting for him to open it. derek removed the decorative paper to find another envelope. his eyebrows pulled together in confusion before pulling the envelope out of the bag. 

when derek opened it, it was two plane tickets to rome. his head snapped up, looking straight at stiles. 

“what is this babe?”

stiles smiled widely as he answered. “well, we never got to go on our honeymoon 5 years ago because 4 hours before our flight left, Maya went into labor and the girls were born. so this is our present to you. it’s our honeymoon. my dad and melissa are taking the girls for 2 weeks and you and i are going to rome. happy birthday babe.”  
derek gave his girls a quick hug before leaning over to pull stiles into a big hug, finishing it off with a sweet kiss. 

“i love you so much stiles. so so much.”

“i love you too”

“we love you too papa!”

“i love you too my princesses.” derek pulled his girls in for a little family hug/mini pack-pile. 

he felt the girls start to squirm before claudia spoke up again. 

“papa you gotta eat your breakfast its gonna go cold and daddy spent a lot of time making it taste good.”

derek just laughed, sitting back and eating his breakfast with his family around him. he was happy and loved and he never wanted this feeling to go away.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
